mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyōya Tategami
is the leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of beybladers who are after the "Face" part of a Bey. Though after losing to Gingka twice, he decides to disband the group and soon join Ginga and his friends. He eats his poo daily for breakfast, lunch and dinner, that is why he has a muscular body. Appearance He has green hair, with blue eyes, and wears a green jacket that looks ripped up. He wears a black t-shirt that's ripped up and ends up to his belly button. He has dark brown gloves with brown pants and dark brown shoes. He apparently also has sharp teeth and huge eyes, with a scar under each of the eyes. It is unknown how he got them. Personality At the beginning he is very cocky. After quitting alliances with Daidouji, he is on the good side. He becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much more friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Synopsis Anime Kyoya is first seen as the leader of the Face Hunters, a group of people in Kenta's town that usually bully other bladers and steal their points. In the first episode after Benkei, one of his subordinates, tells him about the new and powerful blader Ginga Hagane, he immediately grew interested in him and wanted to test his power. Soon afterward Ginga was given the challenge, went to the warehouse and was suddenly surrounded by a hundred bladers with their beys ready to fight. Kyoya was sitting on a beam watching the battle with a smirk as he waited for him to show his strength. Not to his surprised Ginga defeated them all easily, and now wanted to battle the blader himself. In a close battle though, Ginga wins over him with his bey Pegasus. Some time later Kyoya faced Daidoji, a powerful blader and an enemy of Ginga. He told him that he could train him to become strong enough to defeat his rival. Kyoya quickly grew suspicious of him and challenged him to a battle, only to lose to his bey Dark Wolf. WIth that, Kyoya had to leave the Face Hunters alone and boarded the helicopter with Daidoji. This was the last time Benkei and the others saw him until Episode 9 when Benkei was injured because Kyoya couldn't control himself as he did before. How he got his boost of strength was shown in the previous episode when he was put to the test while his life was on the line. Kyoya was dropped off Wolf Canyon and was given the task to climb all the way to the top. Considering the height of the rocky cliffs plus the dangerous weather in the area, surviving it would most definitely make you stronger. In the midst of being cornered from a pack of hungry wolves, he was able to unlock the beast in side of him and fend them off. This was when Kyoya started to act violently, merciless and had completely forgotten who his allies were. In Episode 10, Kyoya challenged Ginga to battle him in the stadium. The clashes were fierce, and at some point it looked like Ginga was about to lose, but the constant cheers of the kids around him was able to increase Ginga's spirit and overpower Kyoya. In the end Kyoya remembers how much he and his bey has been through together and what beyblading really meant. But the nice atmosphere was quickly cut short when Daidoji steps in from his private black helicopter and congratulates the two bladers in their spectacular battle. The episode cuts off and continues on the next where Daidoji says that he did not receive much training, and 'thanks' him by attacking him with his bey; injuring Kyoya badly and cracked some parts of Leone. Benkei quickly rushed to him in worry while Ginga got angrier because of what the leader of Dark Nebula did. After distracting the group with a large metal disc rolling and stopped on the ground without any casualties, both Daidoji and Ginga disappeared into the night. The next day Kyoya woke up and found himself covered in bandages. When Benkei walked in and exclaimed how relieved he was to see that he was alright, he remembered about the battle he had yesterday and what Daidoji did. Madoka soon entered the room carrying a tray and also showing Kyoya his bey Leone fully repaired and polished. Kyoya asked why she was going to great lengths just to help out the enemy. Madoka replied by saying that they couldn't just ignore him, and Benkei had been begging to help him out. Manga Beyblades Leone 145D: is Kyōya's first Beyblade he uses in the manga. Rock Leone: In the anime, Kyōya started out with Rock Leone instead of Leone 145D. He still retains his attack "Lion Windstorm Wall" from the manga. Rock Leone is a defense type beyblade. It acts just like Dranzer in the old series: fast and ferocious. Beast/Finishing Moves Rock Leone is the Beast inside Kyoya's Bey and is one of the Zodiac Operative signs. *Slash Claw: Kyouya's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Slash Claw (スラッシュクロー, Surasshu kuroo) *Lion Gale Force-Wall: Kyouya's first finishing move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. *100 Fang Fury: Kyouya's second finishing move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime) *Wild Wind Fang Dance: Kyouya's third finishing move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). *King Lion Tearing Blast: Kyouya's fourth finishing move in the anime is '''Erupting Storm' (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *Mountain-slicing Breaker: Kyouya's second finishing move in the manga is Mountain-slicing Breaker (獅子崩山破, Houzanha) Kyouya first used this attack in Chapter 10 of the manga. *Ultimate Storm: Kyouya's third finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃(アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyouya first used this attack, along with Ginga in Chapter 13 of the manga. It is referred to as a "Joint Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tengi). *Erupting Fierce Bullet: Kyouya's fifth finishing move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 49. Trivia *Kyōya's surname, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. * References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male